unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Drake
- ) |died = |gender = Female |nation = American |status = Alive |affiliates = Victor Sullivan |relatives = Nathan Drake (father) Elena Fisher (mother) Samuel Drake (uncle) Cassandra Morgan (paternal grandmother) † Vicky (family pet) |height = 5' 2" (1.57 m) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Hazel |games = Uncharted 4: A Thief's End |occupation = |voice = Kaitlyn Dever |motion = Kaitlyn Dever }} Cassie Drake is the daughter of series' protagonists Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher. She appears as a playable character during the Epilogue. She is voiced and motion captured by Kaitlyn Dever. History Cassie was born sometime after the events of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and is an only child. Due to only having an appearance in the Epilogue, not much is known about Cassie except that she has inherited her parents' love for treasure hunting, history, and archaeology, often accompanying them on their expeditions. She is presumably between 13-15 years of age as a teenager. A month before a trip to India, the Drake family appears to be going on a boat ride somewhere during the Epilogue. Cassie finds her father's keys to his secret cabinet, and finds his past items (his journal, holster, the St. Dismas Cross, etc.). Cassie finds and reads through her grandmother's journal on Captain Henry Avery, and finds two pictures of her father and uncle in adolescence, and a picture of her parents with Victor Sullivan with the treasure of El Dorado. Cassie is caught by her parents, who reluctantly reveal their past adventures, with Drake telling her the events of El Dorado, Shambhala, and the Atlantis of the Sands. Character design Appearance Cassie is a teenage girl with a petite stature. Her appearance shares many similarities with her mother, with them both having dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and hazel-green eyes. However, her mannerisms (including her cursing) are reminiscent of her father. A unique trait is her large, black framed glasses. Gallery Stills Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20160514155133.png Uncharted™ 4 A Thief’s End 20160514162614.png Ending screenshot -2.jpg Ending screenshot.png Trivia * The design on Cassie's shirt resembles an illustration of the Cintamani Stone seen in a book during Chapter 2 of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. * By exploring the various clickable objects through the house in the Epilogue, players can find out a little more about Cassie and her interests, for example: ** The posters in her room imply that Cassie enjoys rock climbing, surfing, photography, and video games. ** She has a copy of Crash Bandicoot, which is implied to be Elena's as the high score is the same as it was in Chapter 4. ** A guitar is also shown in the corner of her bedroom, as well as a guitar case. ** Cassie is also a fan of the graphic novel Nameless City by Faith Erin Hicks. ** She is an accomplished scuba diver. * In her room is a poster depicting art of a pregnant woman wearing a gas mask and holding a gun, titled "American Daughters". This is believed to be an Easter egg for The Last of Us, another Naughty Dog game. * Due to "Cassie" being a popular nickname for the name "Cassandra", it is possible that she was named after her paternal grandmother. * She can read Latin. * Cassie's watch might be either a Casio DW-5600P-4ER or a BGD-501-4BER. de:Cassie Drake es:Cassie Drake Category:Characters Category:Characters in Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Category:Playable characters